Just Talking
by wonderwall05
Summary: “Squeezing your eyes shut won’t make me disappear, it will only give you a headache.” I sighed apparently I wasn’t going crazy how….disappointing, at the moment that seemed like a wonderful option.
1. My Ten Year Stay In Paradise is Over

Just Talking

"Granger?" My eyes shut tight it had been ten years but I still remembered that voice. A voice like a chip of ice, cold and unforgiving. I hoped that it was only my imagination, maybe even it was me going crazy anything besides the actual embodiment of the voice. Anything but that.

"Squeezing your eyes shut won't make me disappear, it will only give you a headache."

I sighed apparently I wasn't going crazy how….disappointing, at the moment that seemed like a wonderful option.

"I didn't think you would disappear Malfoy I was just praying that I had gone crazy and you weren't really even here."

"Oh how pleasant Granger, but you might want to work on your sharp replies." I snapped my eyes open ready to reply when I saw his smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked already feeling tired.

"You just expect the worst don't you Granger?" He asked his voice had an edge to it.

"Well what did you expect I'm apart of the "Dream Team" after all." I replied. "And it's not like we have a perfect track record." I said memories of years of torment resurfacing.

"Now that was what nine years ago."

"Ten."

"I see someone's been counting."

"Well who wouldn't? Ten years away from you," She paused smirking at him," pure heaven." He was almost too surprised by her smirk to reply...almost.

"So you mustn't still be with Weasely then." He said and watched her glare.

"Asshole" She muttered

"Pardon me I didn't quite hear that."  
"O I'm sorry." She said bitterly. "Draco Malfoy you are a complete asshole." She said very loudly drawing the attention of everyone else in the café. He raised an eyebrow and took the seat across from her.

"Trying to embarrass me Granger?" He asked his voice smooth.

"It's not so much trying to embarrass you as trying to tell the truth."

"Ouch I'm wounded." He said grabbing his chest mockingly. "So were doing truths now?" He asked watching her eyes become wary. "Well what if I were to say that you are the same old bookworm with some notable changes." Her jaw clenched as she prepared herself for the worst. "First of all I've seen you've finally tamed the frizz ball you called hair," he reached across the table snatching a piece and rubbing it between his fingers, "I have to say it suits you."

"What are you trying to pull?" She asked angry and apparently not at all affected by his charm.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to an old school chum…" He said before being interrupted by her snort.

"Malfoy you and I were the farthest thing away from chummy as humanly possible."

"…about old times. I'm feeling nostalgic." Again she snorted. "What? Do you believe me incapable of such feelings or some other bullshit?" He questioned angry, but only on the inside.

"That's exactly what I think Malfoy." She said coldly, so coldly in fact it surprised him but impressed him at the same time.

"Now that's where you're wrong Granger I have many feelings: lust, hunger, thirst, and many others."

"No you're wrong Malfoy even the basest animal has those feelings you don't have anything remotely resembling human feelings." Her voice softly, almost pityingly.

"Now Granger are you going soft on me?" He said feeling unnaturally worried. He had to prove her wrong. He didn't know why but he had to.

"Okay Malfoy, I'm wrong. Now will you scamper off to whatever you were going to do before you saw me. Drinking the blood of young virgins, or sacrificing your family."

"Who says I wasn't coming to see you in the first place?" He said quietly smirking at her, she seemed startled.

"Yeah I'm sure. How would even know where I was? Were you keeping tabs on me or something?" She asked laughing but stopped when she saw his raised eyebrow. "That's just plain creepy. You're not like stalking me are you?" She asked and she almost toppled over backwards when he laughed.

"Why so surprised Granger? I believe happiness is a human feeling? Are you ready to retract your earlier statement?"

"Nope, even demons can imitate slightly human behavior." He was about to retort angrily when he saw a slight upturning at the corner of her lips.

"I see your claws aren't cut Granger. You still have fight in you yet."

"You have no idea Malfoy." She said laughing slightly before stopping and looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't help that I'm funny."

"Just as cocky as ever."

"Wouldn't you be scared if I wasn't?"

"Terrified," she said, neither of them seemed to realize they were leaning closer together.


	2. Challenging

Hermione glanced at her watch blinking as she saw the time. An hour had passed as she had talked to Malfoy.

"I've got to go." She said gathering up her book and putting on her coat.

"Shame I think I was actually enjoying myself." He said wryly.

"Well I'm glad that my company was possibly was enjoyable." She said huffily.

"Now now Granger don't take it the wrong way." He said sighing.

"Is there a right way to take it?" She asked watching him.

"Well I think its quite a big leap me saying that I might have been having a good time rather than saying some other not as polite things."

"Like what?" She asked confused.

"Well you remember our school days-"

"Point taken," She said quickly before standing awkwardly. "Well erm….I guess I'll see you around?" She said her words obviously implying that she wished for no such thing.

"Your sincere-ness just bowls me over Granger." He drawled but he was smirking slightly.

"Errr…"

"Don't worry. Where are you going?" He asked standing up and pulling on his cloak.

"Um…"

"Really Granger?" He said looking exasperated.

"The bookstore down the street." She said blushing slightly at his grin.

"I should've guessed that." His grin widened as she glared at him.

"I work there you dolt." She said heading for the door.

"I'll walk you there." He said holding the door open for her.

"You're going to be like a puppy aren't you." She sighed.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I bear any likeness to a canine." He said looking offended and she giggled.

"I mean you get a hold of something and you won't let go."

"Is that what you want Granger?" He said his voice low as he turned to look at her, and her breath caught in her throat, he smirked.

"No!" She said before hurrying off down the street.

"Trying to convince yourself that you aren't deeply in love with me?" He said.

"I am as far from in love with you as a person could be." She replied quickly.

"That's what they all say." Malfoy said grandly.

"So most women hate you with all their beings? I thought you were some type of playboy but apparently you can't even get a date." She sped up and she could hear him hurrying after her.

"I resent that. I am perfectly capable of getting a date!" He said.

"Trying to convince yourself that you aren't completely unattractive and annoying Malfoy?" She said mimicking what he had said to her before.

"Are you kidding I'm bloody handsome." He said.

"Keep saying that but it won't get you a date anytime soon." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Is that a challenge Granger?" He whispered in her ear as he stopped and held her arm. Something about this didn't feel right to her and she looked up into his eyes, but she couldn't read them.

"No!" She said.

"I think it is." He said smirking at her slyly. She didn't like that look one bit.

"I've got to get to work Malfoy." She said tugging her arm away and continuing to walk, he was beside her and she could feel his eyes on her face. She saw the bookstore up ahead and she moved quicker not even glancing at him as she pushed open the door she felt him take hold of her arm again and she was suddenly facing him again.

"I think I agree with you Granger." He whispered his eyes drifting over her face.

"What?" She said confused.

"I am quite like a puppy." He said leaning and her breathing stopped, she froze. His face inclined to the side and he whispered in her ear "I'm not about to let go." Then he was walking away as Hermione stood dazed in the doorway to the bookstore only coming back to herself when a customer coughed in annoyance. What had just happened?

A/N: I decided against but I think the whispering in the ear was kinda sexy. I love me a Draco/Hermione. Yum. Better than a caramel frappuchino only minus the caffeine.

Always yours,

Wonderwall


End file.
